Supersuit (DC Animated Film Universe)
The Supersuit is the protective suit that Kal-El wears when fighting crime as Superman. History ''Justice League: War ''To be added ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis ''To be added ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans ''To be added ''Justice League Dark ''To be added ''The Death of Superman ''To be added ''Reign of the Supermen ''To be added ''Batman: Hush ''To be added Designs ''Justice League: War ''To be added ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis ''To be added ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans ''To be added ''Justice League Dark ''To be added ''The Death of Superman ''To be added ''Reign of the Supermen ''To be added ''Batman: Hush ''To be added Capabilities *'Invulnerability:' It is unknown what materials the suit is comprised of, however, the suit is just as durable as Kal. Appearances *DC Animated Film Universe (7 films) **''Justice League: War'' (First appearance) **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' **''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' **''Justice League Dark'' **''The Death of Superman'' **''Reign of the Supermen'' **''Batman: Hush'' Trivia *Unlike in the comics and in most films, Kal's supersuit in the DC Animated Film Universe; does not have the traditional red underwear that previous suits had. Gallery ''Justice League: War'' Superman DCFU Profile.jpg JLW Superman.jpg JLW Superman Heat Vision.png Jlw superman.jpg tumblr mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno1 1280.png tumblr mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno2 1280.png tumblr mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno4 1280.png tumblr mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno6 1280.png tumblr mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno7 1280.png tumblr mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno8 1280.png tumblr mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno9 1280.png tumblr mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno10 1280.png Justice League JLW.png Jl war(2014) 2715.jpg Jl war(2014) 2618.jpg Jl war(2014) 2613.jpg Jl war(2014) 1612.jpg Jl war(2014) 2719.jpg Jl war(2014) 2722.jpg jl war(2014) 0613.jpg jl war(2014) 0616.jpg jl war(2014) 0626.jpg jl war(2014) 0631.jpg jl war(2014) 0634.jpg jl war(2014) 0638.jpg jl war(2014) 0644.jpg jl war(2014) 0650.jpg jl war(2014) 0654.jpg jl war(2014) 0660.jpg jl war(2014) 0677.jpg jl war(2014) 0712.jpg jl war(2014) 0717.jpg jl war(2014) 0807.jpg jl war(2014) 0852.jpg jl war(2014) 1252.jpg jl war(2014) 1258.jpg tumblr n0frnqsrS71rl14rno1 1280.png tumblr n0frnqsrS71rl14rno2 1280.png tumblr n0frnqsrS71rl14rno5 1280.png tumblr n0frnqsrS71rl14rno8 1280.png jl war(2014) 0864.jpg Jl war(2014) 0726.jpg Tumblr mzsm4lVqbi1rl14rno7 1280 (1).png Jl war(2014) 1624.jpg Jl war(2014) 1713.jpg Jl war(2014) 1616.jpg Jl war(2014) 1602.jpg Jl war(2014) 1418.jpg jl war(2014) 1262.jpg jl war(2014) 1417.jpg jl war(2014) 1421.jpg jl war(2014) 1724.jpg Justice League JLW 9.png Justice League JLW 8.png Justice League JLW 3.png Justice League JLW 2.png Justice League JLW 1.png ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 5.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 6.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 8 Arthur Curry.png Justice-League-Throne-of-Atlantis-Superman-Saluting.png Justice League JLTOA 01.png Tumblr nau1jwDiMd1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr nau1jwDiMd1rl14rno6 1280.png Aquaman & Mera & Cyborg & Superman JLTOA.png Tumblr o0txq5TavP1rl14rno3 1280.png Justice League TOA 01.png Justice League JLTOA.png Justice League JLTOA 10.png Justice League JLTOA 9.png Justice League JLTOA 8.png Justice League JLTOA 7.png Justice League JLTOA 6.png Justice League JLTOA 5.png Justice League JLTOA 4.png Justice League JLTOA 3.png Justice League JLTOA 2.png Justice League JLTOA 1.png Tumblr ogii3wYxvi1rl14rno9 1280.png ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' tumblr o51tymHGNf1rl14rno1 1280.png tumblr o51tymHGNf1rl14rno2 1280.png tumblr o51tymHGNf1rl14rno3 1280.png tumblr o51tymHGNf1rl14rno4 1280.png tumblr o51tymHGNf1rl14rno5 1280.png tumblr o51tymHGNf1rl14rno6 1280.png tumblr o51tymHGNf1rl14rno7 1280.png tumblr o51tymHGNf1rl14rno9 1280.png tumblr o51tymHGNf1rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr o5t6epGiov1rl14rno9 1280.png Justice League & The Titans JLvsTT.png Teen Titans & Superman JLvsTT.png Justice League JLvsTT 4.png Justice League JLvsTT 2.png 280410.jpg Lex Luthor vs Superman JLvsTT.png Lex Luthor vs Superman JLvsTT 1.png ''Justice League Dark'' To be added ''The Death of Superman'' Tumblr pbkyzl7dLi1rl14rno10 1280.jpg ''Reign of the Supermen'' 6E50F366-C213-4C21-B6CE-DD358940F663.jpeg 5D294E40-51F9-4074-B315-CC587FF3A1B2.jpeg EC95BE38-2947-4F66-ABF2-81FA9AC0B469.jpeg 69D47BE6-4EC1-4407-A16A-2D370829B25D.jpeg 9DF8D617-7470-4581-8513-D0901595E781.jpeg Tumblr pndpncj73E1rl14rno8 1280.jpg Tumblr pllslrPE8M1rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr pllslrPE8M1rl14rno2 1280.jpg Tumblr pllslrPE8M1rl14rno3 1280.jpg Tumblr pllslrPE8M1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr pllslrPE8M1rl14rno5 1280.jpg Tumblr pllslrPE8M1rl14rno6 1280.jpg ''Batman: Hush'' Tumblr pv0ye2WBNp1rl14rno1_1280.jpg Tumblr pv0ye2WBNp1rl14rno2_1280.jpg Tumblr pv0ye2WBNp1rl14rno3_1280.jpg Tumblr pv0ye2WBNp1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr pv0ye2WBNp1rl14rno5_1280.jpg Tumblr pv0ye2WBNp1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr pv0ye2WBNp1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr pv0ye2WBNp1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr pv0ye2WBNp1rl14rno9_1280.jpg Tumblr pv0ye2WBNp1rl14rno10_1280.jpg Tumblr pv0zlmIS3S1rl14rno6 1280.png See Also *Supersuit Category:Superman culture Category:DC Animated Film Universe culture Category:Justice League: War culture Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis culture Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans culture Category:Justice League Dark (film) culture Category:The Death of Superman culture Category:Reign of the Supermen culture Category:Batman: Hush culture Category:Costumes